


Ratty Chucks and Really Nice Daisy Dukes (Are You Gonna Be My Girl?)

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, genderswap!ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>both girls get what they never knew they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratty Chucks and Really Nice Daisy Dukes (Are You Gonna Be My Girl?)

It really wasn't anything that special.

Okay, so maybe it was. Just a little bit.

^-^-

Niall was sat down by a giant oak tree right in the middle of the park, scrolling through her Facebook when she saw a horde of children-and their parents- around the only thing that could setlle the summer heat.

 

An ice-cream truck.

 

^-^-

 

Niall could remember the first tme she saw her like it was yesterday.

Maybe because it was yesterday, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Before she even got to the open window on the side, lyrics were pumping through her head.

"So one, two, three take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

I really wanna make you mine."

 

^-^-

 

All she wanted to do was to run her fingers through the other girl's long, black, silky hair that was shaved off on one side of her head.

And that's exactly what Niall would've done if she wasn't in public. Or a wimp.

Unfortunately for her, the line was shortening quite rapidly, and she hadn't made up her mind about the girl or her ice cream.

"I say you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine."

Almost tripping over her own two feet-she could've sworn it was the stupid pebble-in a classic Niall way, the overly adorable 19 year old made her way to the front of open side of the large vehicle.

Zayn only looked at her in an amused way, a smirk on her lips and a single eyebrow raised.

Only for a second did Niall wonder about what happened to Éponine, the cute, short, curvy, French girl with the wavy chocolate hair.

"She went back."

"Huh?" Niall was brought out of her temporary stupor by the fact that this girl-Zayn, as she would later find out-could apparently read minds.

"To France. Éponine went back to France."

Just the way the name fell off her lips pt Niall's brain into a frenzy.

"Oh. Uh, thanks. Didn't know you could read minds." She hadn't meant to say the last part, but it couldn't be helped.

"Neither could I. What wold you like?" Zayn asked, fanning herself with her hand.

As she told her her order, Niall couldn't help but sneak a peek at what she was wearing. A pair of ratty Chuck Taylors, thsoe almost-but-not-quite short shorts her mother had told exactly not wear, a flowy black 'Ramones' tanktop, and to top it all off, Niall could see a sliver of the lacy dark purple bra that she was wearing.

Zayn only had one earbud in and the current song was streaming out of the other so loudly that Niall could hear it.

"Oh, four, five, six, c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need money with a face like that, do ya honey?"

Which was exactly what Zayn was thinking right then, because she had only seen the girl once before at a skate park that Louis had dragged her to only a few days before.

The memory was crystal clear, but that was probably because she couldn't stop playing it over in her head.

 

f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k

Out of the three of them that day-Liam, Harry, and Niall-the only girl was by far the best. It wasn't surprising, really, and it was quite amusing to see Niall try and teach her friends how to ride a skateboard. Liam was just plain terrible and poor Harry was just too tall and gangly for the damned thing.

Eventually they had all sat down on the edge of the ramp to catch their breath and share a water bottle since all three of them were flat-out broke.

Zayn was actually talking to Louis when the gem with the dyed blonde hair caught her eye.

The other boy caught on sooner than Harry and Liam had and turned back around to Zayn to admit that "The blonde one is cute, but I like the one with the curly hair better..."

He had made it obvious that she was bisexual, but it wasn't like anyone could hear them anyway.

Luck had decided that it shouldn't be on her side that day, and because of Harry's extreme clumsiness, the trio had to take a quick trip to the doctor's office.

f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k o*v*e*r

Now it was Niall's turn to speak.

"Hey! You're that girl that I saw at the skate park a couple days ago!" She exclaimed, happily.

"That I am. And you are?" Ever since Zayn first laid eyes on her, she had been dying to know the girl's name.

"Niall. Horan. Niall Horan." Zayn loved the blush on her cheeks.

"M' names Zayn.' Niall thought that it sounded more like she said her name was 'Zen', but maybe that was just her.

"Big black boots

Long brown hair

She's so sweet

With her get back stare."

 

Both girls were so caught up in the other that they had totally forgotten Niall's sno-cone, but the only thing that mattered was that they stayed right there, staring at each other for as long as was entirely possible.

"Well I could see,

You home with me,

But you were with another man, yeah!

I know we,

Ain't got much to say,

Before i let you get away, yeah!

I said Are You Gonna be My Girl?"

Before either of them knew it, they were both leaning in, Zayn holding the edge of the metal counter for support while Niall put her hands flat out on the table.

 

^-^-

 

All that Niall could think of on her walk home was

"I kissed the ice-cream girl."

And Zayn could still taste the bubble-gum flavored chapstick that Niall had put on that day along with the feeling of her baby-soft lips.

 

 

-05.06.14


End file.
